The Hanyou's SelfPortrait
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: Inuyasha is hurting himself. Why? Can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

The Hanyou's Self-Portrait by Hrtofdrkns

Based on an actual painting by a man who was scizophrenic. Kind of short I know, but I'll try to be longer next time. And yes, I ignore some of the rules of proper paragraph style in this chapter, but I think it fits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I hate my life. I want to die.

Kagome hates me. She's disgusted by the sight of me. Sango too, and Miroku and Shippou. Even Kirara despises me, I'm sure of it. I can't blame them. After all, hanyous are filthy. They are mistakes of nature.

Kagome asks if anything is wrong. Have I been thinking out loud? Tell her I'm fine. She mustn't suspect anything.

"I'm fine." Lie to her. What does it matter? It doesn't matter. Just eat my ramen like a good dog.

She keeps the beads on because she can't trust me. I'm a monster after all. I could turn on her at any moment, evil, wicked half-breed monster that I am.

Mom hated me too. If she really loved me she wouldn't have brought me into the world. Sesshomaru and Kouga are right. Kagome should be with Kouga, not a worthless half-breed. And I am an insult to my father's bloodline, just as Sesshomaru told me.

But it's okay. I've got a plan. If I cut all the flesh off of my left arm, I'll feel better. Everything will be okay then.

Something in the back of my head is screaming at me, telling me that doesn't make sense. I ignore it and set to work. My claws cut into the underside of my elbow, all the way to the bone. There's lots of blood.

I feel better already.

Pull on the skin, expose some of the muscle. Wait, why am I doing this again? To kill myself?

I can't remember...

To be continued.

The cutting the flesh off of the left arm was the painter's delusion. Don't know if I can continue this on but we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This isn't meant to be advise on what to do if someone you love has a psychotic breakdown.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome screamed upon seeing him. The others came running at her scream and were also shocked by what they saw. Inuyasha had cut the flesh on his arm to the bone and was trying to pull it off. He paused and looked up at them, annoyed.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome continued to scream. This seemed to have an effect on the hanyou, and he looked around confused.

"I...I don't know."

**Scene Change**

Red. That's the first thing I notice. The world is red. Not just in color, the world tastes and smells and feels red. Like blood and fire and anger all rolled into one.

It's soothing.

Gradually I become aware of voices in the red. Some one is saying my name. Shapes appeare in the red, different colors.

No, leave me alone. I like it here. Go away.

**Scene Change**

"He really thought that peeling the flesh off of his arm would solve all his problems?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. He's gone mad." Kaede told him as she mixed the herbs to put on Inuyasha's self-inflicted wound.

"Will he be alright?" He asked again, very concerned for his friend.

Kaede put the grinding bowl down and turned to Miroku. "I doubt it. I've seen this before. Usually they get more and more out of touch with reality until they kill themselves. Inuyasha's probably had this for some time now if he's already harming himself."

"Now go give this to Kagome." She handed him the medicine. As Miroku stepped from her hut he almost overran Shippou, who had a tiny armful of herbs.

"I got some more." He said, showing Miroku the herbs.

"Thank you Shippou. Go give them to Kaede. I need to get this to Inuyasha."

"Miroku?" The fox asked, worry evident on his face. "Is Inuyasha going to be okay?"

The monk knelt down. "He's very sick Shippou."

"But he's going to get better, right?"

Miroku didn't answer.

**Scene Change**

Inuyasha lay motionless, staring at the cieling of the hut he had been placed in. Kagome and Sango stood next to him, arguing.

"But I have a test I need to study for. I can't just OWWW..." Kagome held her cheek where Sango had slapped her. Inuyasha looked on impassivly.

"It's always about you, isn't it Kagome. You and your damn tests. You never even think about anyone else. Inuyasha might kill himself and you don't even care!"

Kagome looked ashamed. "I care."

"No you don't. I've seen the way you treat him, like a dog. That's probably what drove him to this in the first place!"

Kagome started to cry and Sango slapped her again. "I'm sick of your constant whining and self pity. You're going to take Inuyasha to your time and you're going to treat him as an honored guest. I'll ask him how he was treated later and if I get one complaint I swear I'll skin you with a rusty blade!" She let Kagome fall to the floor and cry. "Time to grow up." Sango added, her voice filled with disgust as she walked out.

Kagome knew that Sango was right. Inuyasha needed her help now and he was much more important then a test. And it wasn't like he was a danger to anyone but himself.

But what could she do? She couldn't just take him to a mental hospital. Mabey medication?

Inuyasha stared past the crying girl, not really interested in her. Mabey if he hurt himself some more, he could rejoin that comforting red nothing.

To be continued.


End file.
